The Night the Dragon Cried
by pnew106s
Summary: It is several weeks after Hiccup has become the Chief, He and Astrid are about to be Married and suddenly right before a new threat has arisen. One that could cause mass panic and fear. Now Hiccup has to worry about his wedding and a threat that made everyone drastically afraid to go into the water.
1. Chapter 1

The Time the Dragon Cried. Part one

Riding high above the landscape Astride stood on her Dragon Storm-Fly. She loved feeling the breeze flow through her blond hair. Her thoughts were on her fiancé Hiccup, he was now the chief and she wondered what the future may hold for them. While she soared through the clouds, he was back at Berk laying down defenses, dealing with village decisions and providing advice to the villagers. She felt sorry for him. Looking over she saw her companion on this little foray, Hiccups mother Valka riding Cloud Jumper. Both women volunteered to search high and make sure that no one was attempting to come overland to attack the village. It seemed that now it was a constant threat of invasion from other Viking clans. She had convinced Hiccup that perhaps it was that some of the other clans had gone back to the old ways, raiding others to gain supplies and whatever riches that they could gather.

"Shall we go farther?" Valka asked as she looked at the landscape that comprised the north side of Berk.

"Just a little farther." Astrid replied, not telling her soon to be mother in law the real reason she had volunteered for this trip. She was looking for a place to have her and Hiccups honeymoon. With the dragons, they could find a nice isolated location to spend several days alone together. As she continued to search, she believed that she had found it. Overlooking a small lake, she maneuvered her Storm-Fly to land in a clearing. "This is perfect." She said as she looked around. Seeing Valka land next to her on Cloud Jumper.

"Perfect for what?" Valka said as she too looked at the area. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you volunteered, I very much doubt that any invaders would cross those mountains we passed to attack Berk."

"I was looking for a place for when, Hiccup and I get married that we could here to spend some time away from everyone else." Astrid said, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"I think I understand, in my day for a couple to go and be together alone they had to either ride a horse or walk. So, it was difficult to be far enough away from others unless you traveled for days." Valka responded, smiling as she looked at Astrid. "If you would like, I will help you build a hut here."

"I would like that." Astrid smiled and then the two returned to the sky. Heading back to Berk. Later they both would return with tools and ropes to build the Honeymoon Hut out of the materials and wood from the area.

Hiccup kept looking north as he rode around the village on Toothless. He was supposed to really be checking the fortifications and the catapults. Instead he was anxious, wondering where Astrid and his mother had gone. They should have returned several hours ago. He was tempted to ask Snotlout and Fishlegs to go make sure that the two women of his life were alright.

"They will return soon, you know. But maybe next time you should send the greatest dragon trapper around to go and look to the north." Eret said as he approached on Skullcrusher.

"I am just worried that they may run into some type of trouble. You know Drago could still be out and about." Hiccup stated as he saw Eret wince, the one armed evil man was a menace that even though Hiccup and Toothless defeated him could still be a threat. "Besides the only reason you want to go is to get away from Ruffnut." Eret glanced around making sure that the female twin was not still stalking him. She had not made up her mind yet on which of the three. Eret, Fishlegs or Snotlout, that she wanted.

Looking back up into the sky, Hiccup decided that if they did not return in the next few hours then he would go and search for them. Then he spotted the two riding their Dragons. Stepping off Toothless he waved at the pair as they approached. When they landed Astrid barely jumped down and Hiccup had her in his arms.

"Where in Thor's Hammer have you been?" Hiccup stated as he held Astrid, worry etched his face as he looked at his mother.

"Just making sure no one is sneaking in up North." Astrid replied, not mentioning that she was a Viking warrior and Hiccup did not really have to worry. She liked that he was worried about her, it was sweet. "Am I too late for diner?" Seeing him roll his eyes.

"No, I have fish stew heating over the fireplace." Hiccup said as he led her inside his house to eat. His mother smiled and went to her own small house.

Astrid spooned in several bites of the stew and smiled, it was just as good as anything else Hiccup made. She herself could not cook, it frustrated her that she could burn smoked jerky. After finishing she went to the pot and labeled some more of the stew into her bowl. Flying always made her hungry.

"I am glad that I made double." Hiccup stated as he slowly ate his own stew. "Of course, that is how I cooked when my father was alive." Astrid could see him chock up as he remembered seeing his father eat several bowls of stew and look for more.

"I miss him too." Astrid said placing her hand on his smiling at him as she saw a tear run down his cheek. "I wish he could be here to see us get married, or when we have our first child." Leaning forward she put her arms around him and kissed him. She liked the feel of him in her arms and was anxious for them to be together. But they had to stick to traditions, they could not get married until the next full moon. Then the elder would conduct the ceremony. She was impatient to have him take her virginity, to take his as well. She just hoped that she could wait until they arrived at their honeymoon hut. Pulling back, she glanced into his eyes, seeing him smile. Then they both heard a commotion outside his house.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked as he stood and went to the window, looking out he quickly closed it. "You do not want to look out there." He plainly said as his face paled.

"What is it?" Astrid asked as she moved over to look.

"Trust me it is something that you do not want to see." Hiccup stated stepping in front of her.

"What!" Astrid started to get upset, she did not like not knowing what was going on around her and since Storm-fly was outside she wanted to know.

"Well, Toothless and Storm-fly are…" Hiccup did not finish and he saw Astrid's eyes go wide as she returned to her seat, she did not want to see what they were doing.

"I did not know that different Dragon types would, you know." Astrid almost whispered as she felt her own face start to become warm.

"Well sometimes they do, they can't reproduce but I guess if they have an urge then they will with any Dragon around." Hiccup replied as he came back and sat down, both tried to ignore the grunts, growls and other noises just outside his house. "Remind me tomorrow to wash that side of the house." Seeing Astrid stare at him then began to chuckle.

It was not funny, but she liked that he tried to elevate the tension of the situation. Neither did not like to think what their two Dragons were doing just outside. Of course, after they were married the two Dragons might over hear them. "I am not stepping out of this house until they are done." She stated as she leaned back and waited.

"Good idea." Standing he went and picked up a blanket and gave it to Astrid. Then sat next to her. Putting his arm around her, she spread the blanket over both, they began to talk about their future and other things. An hour later Hiccup looked slightly down and saw Astrid leaning on his chest asleep. Since their Dragons were still not done, he smiled and closed his own eyes and went to sleep.

In the morning Astrid looked up at Hiccup and smiled. The fire had gone out and it was cold in the house. Snuggling up to him she pulled the blanket more around them and closed her eyes, it was still early. She was not worried that others might see them together or that she stayed the night, she had done that several times. It was allowed as long as, they did not have sex. Feeling him stir she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Good morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning, Brrr it is cold in here." Hiccup said as he pulled her closer. "I guess I better start the fire again and warm up the house." Not actually moving to rekindle the fire. Since she held him tighter.

"No, let the sun rise a little further then we can both get up." Astrid ordered as she closed her eyes. His warm body made it comfortable as she looked up at him. Using her right arm, she reached up and pulled him so that she could kiss him. As their lips met she flicked her tongue into his mouth and twisted it around inside. Moaning slightly as he looped his tongue around hers reaching down to caress and fondle her shirt covered breasts. She liked that it felt so good, putting her other hand over his she moved his hand around her front. She really wanted to pull it down to her area and let his caress her there but that might start something that neither could do, yet. When someone knocked on the door, they parted and stopped fooling around.

"Yes, who is it?" Hiccup said loudly as he slid his arm out from behind Astrid, seeing her exasperated expression. She had not wanted him to stop fondling her, but since someone was at the door they had to.

"It is your mother, Valka. You two better get going before the rest of the village is up and about." Hiccups mother said as she opened the door.

"We were not doing anything." Hiccup explained feeling guilty. "It was late and Astrid just stayed the night."

Shaking her head, Valka smirked. "I know, and I also know what it is like to have to wait until the next fool moon. So, perhaps it would be best that you two not be alone as much anymore. The temptation might become more difficult closer you get to the time."

"What would you suggest?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Astrid seeing her exhale and bit her bottom lip. He could tell she was as anxious as he was to succumb to desires and not wait.

"Well, yesterday Astrid found a good location for your Honeymoon Hut. Perhaps it would be best if she, Ruffnut and I go there to build it. That way we will be gone for about two nights and three days." Valka suggested seeing Astrid and Hiccup nod.

"Good idea, I would hate to wait until the last minute. According to the Elder, the next full moon is in a week." Astrid stated as she stood. As Valka waited, she turned and kissed Hiccup. "We will leave as soon as we pack, I guess I will see you in three days." She knew it would be hard, but under tradition Hiccup could not even visit while they were building the Hut. During that time, he was supposed to be with comrades to gain advice and wisdom. She almost laughed thinking of what advice and wisdom Hiccup could get from Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs. The amount of combined wisdom that those three had would only take a few minutes.

Ruffnut rode on the back with Valka north, as Astrid rode Storm-fly. Before Astrid would get on her Dragons back she had taken her down to the Dragon Wash. Astrid could not get the thought of her Dragon and Toothless doing what they were doing the night before. To her amazement Storm-fly seemed to be calmer and collected this morning. She began to think maybe sex amongst Dragons was something that they needed to keep from becoming frustrated and hostile. Landing at the site, Ruffnut fell off the larger Dragon, complaining that her ass was killing her. With the help of the Dragons they could put the four main logs up with a log on top of them. The next step required them to cut smaller runners that went down the length of the structure on both sides. Tying them onto the top log and pushing the bottoms into the ground. They all chatted as they worked. When the sun started to set, Valka collected fire wood and they sat around the fire as they cooked freshly caught fish over the fire. The Dragons could be seen diving into the cold water and coming up with fish of their own. Eating them as they dove down for more. Unrolling a blanket and the sleeping pad, Astrid started to think that the next day would be the hardest. They would need a lot of Fir tree limbs to cover the walls and floor of the hut. That should take the whole day. The last day would consist of tying the larger limbs to the frame.

Astrid was extremely nervous as she started to bring armfuls of Fir Tree limbs back to the hut. She did not know exactly to expect on her honeymoon. She dared not ask her mother, it was embarrassing enough that she had those thoughts. When she got the chance, she walked up to Valka.

"Valka can I ask you something personal?" Astrid said barely audible as she pulled another limb off the tree.

"Yes." Valka replied, pulling her own limb.

"I do not know what to do one our wedding night." Astrid looked at Valka then slowly glanced down at her feet, feeling embarrassed.

"Ah, the night you two will be alone. It is a special time, my dear. You both will be more than ready for it. I should tell you that the first time is going to hurt, but it is a good hurt. You might even bleed a little. But as you continue it will feel glorious, you will like it." Valka informed her as she went over and raised her face. "Trust me, the more you do it the more you will like it."

Astrid bit her bottom lip and glanced into her soon to be mother-in laws eyes. "I am worried that we will not know how to do it."

"Do not worry about that, nature will take over and you will." Valka went back to pulling limbs and watched as Astrid did as well. Valka smiled and knew that they would figure it out when the time was right.


	2. Chapter 2

The Time the Dragon Cried. Part 2

Hiccup went around the village providing the support and advice that he believed that his father would give when he was chief. He thanked Odin for Gobber, some of the minor problems that usually did not make it to the chief was handled by Gobber. At the end of the day he decided to go flying with his best pal. Zipping high above the village he felt free, Hiccup knew that Toothless was as much fun as he was. Roaring with glee, the united pair streaked towards the cliffs. Coming within meters of the cold sea water, Hiccup looked down to see schools of fish beneath them. Then something caught his eye, a Shark. But the Shark was huge. Angling Toothless higher so that the monster could not in any way get them. They circled the area, watching the Shark. This was a problem, something that big was a danger not only to the village but the Dragons. Seeing the size of the beast, Hiccup knew it could not get to close to Berk. But any ship could easily be its prey, if it left the shelter of the island and attempted to go too far out into the sea. He knew Toothless had seen the beast and as they flew higher they could still make out its distinctive features. Higher up, Hiccup saw one of their fishing boats. Guiding Toothless toward the boat, Hiccup had decided to tell them to return to the island. Gliding near the boat, Hiccup waved. He could see four of his people on the deck pulling massive amounts of fish.

"Return to Berk." He ordered as he circled the boat. Two of the men stared at him like he was crazy then shrugged their shoulders.

"This is the best catch we ever got." One of them said as he pointed to the keel of the boat, showing a massive pile of fish.

"Do as I say, now! Return to Berk!" Hiccup said sternly as he pointed to their village. The oldest of the boatmen nodded and turned the tiller towards land. Toothless grunted and Hiccup looked to where the Dragon was looking. The massive Shark was coming in their direction. Grabbing a rope, he threw it to the deck of the boat. "Tie this to the mast." He said loudly as one of the crew did as he was told. Toothless then pulled the boat quickly towards shore. Glancing back Hiccup saw the top fin of the Shark trailing behind the boat. One of the crew saw it and stared. Before the Shark could close in they reached a point where the sea was too shallow. Exhaling, Hiccup released the rope. Then headed for Berk. Landing he bolted to the docks. Seeing Gobber. "Is, there any more fishing boats out there?" He asked in near panic.

"No, why?" Gobber asked as he watched the one boat return, then he saw the pale faces of the crew.

"No one is to leave the bay, and I mean no one. We have a Shark problem." Hiccup ordered as he helped tie the boat to the dock.

"A Shark. That should not poise to much of a problem." Gobber stated as he helped pull the boat closer.

"This Shark is five times bigger than this boat and could eat this one whole." Hiccup said as he looked out at the sea. Then Gobber saw the fin and his eyes widened. "Keep an eye on it, I am going to send Eret to watch it." Getting back on Toothless he went up to the Village. After giving his orders to the Eret, he made sure Eret knew just to watch the Beast so he would know where it was and to also return when the sun set. Then to make sure Astrid and the others did not go near the sea he sent Snotlout and Hookfang to find them and warn them.

Astrid and Ruffnut tied the long Fir Tree Limbs onto the frame and the Hut started to look like it would at least keep the rain from soaking her and Hiccup. The next step would be to make sure nothing moved into the shelter while they were gone. The way to keep Dragons out was to hang a dead Eel on both sides of the entrance, for Bears and other animals required sprinkling pepper weed around the area and hanging it near the Eel. Once that was done, the three women looked at the Hut.

"You and Hiccup are going to have fun out here." Ruffnut said as she gleamed at Astrid. "Someday soon I should pick one of my suiters and do this too."

Astrid shook her head and closed her eyes, by the time Ruffnut picked a suiter she would be too old to have a honeymoon. Ruffnut kept picking one of the three then decide she wanted the one of the others. It was a constant thing that the somewhat weird twin would do. As she looked around the area to make sure everything was done she saw Hookfang swooping down from the skies. Landing the dark-haired man gleamed at Ruffnut and after a few uncomfortable moments spoke.

"Hiccup has sent me to warn you to stay away from the sea. No one is to go without talking to him first." Snotlout said as he saw the three women look at him with confusion.

"Why, what is going on?" Valka asked as she went over to her Cloud Jumper.

"All he said was Shark and for me to tell you." Snotlout replied getting back on his Dragon.

"I have to go to Dragon Lair and make sure they are all safe." Valka stated as she climbed aboard Cloud Jumper. Ready to go, she had an obligation to those Dragons that still lived in the protected area.

"But Hiccup has ordered no one to go." Astrid said as she looked up at the older woman. "Maybe you return with us and find out what the threat is, first."

"There is not time, if it has caused Hiccup to forbid going out on the Water then it must be dire. Do not worry, me and Cloud Jumper will not go to close to the water." Rising high Valka rode Cloud Jumper West.

"We better go tell Hiccup." Astrid jumped up on Storm-fly and saw that Ruffnut had decided to ride on Hookfang with Snotlout. Smiling she started to fly towards Berk as fast as Storm-fly could go.

Valka flew out over the land and soon was over the sea. As she rode high in the air she wondered what could have made Hiccup so cautious. A Dragon was the most fearsome creature in the world. Then she saw Eret and Bonecrusher. They were circling above the ocean. Soaring over to him, he pointed down. She stared and as her eyes focused she saw the threat. A massive Shark swam below them. It was half as big as one of the Bewilderbeasts. This caused her to move her hand to her mouth. The Shark was a threat beyond a threat. As she also circled she saw a Seashocker swimming away at top speed, before it could rise and possibly fly away the Shark zeroed in on it. Rising above the water it had the Seashocker in its mouth. Valka and Eret had both their Dragons fire direct shots at the Beast. Both fireballs struck the hid and caused no damage. Appalled Valka could not turn away as the Shark pulled the Seashocker down into the depths of the ocean.

"By Odin." Valka said quietly. Swallowing back fury she pulled her Cloud Jumper higher into the air. Signaling Eret to do the same. "What can we do against such a creature?" She asked seeing Eret was as pail as she was.

"I don't know, I think Hiccup needs to know that that thing is eating Dragons." Eret stated as he looked toward land, and Valka knew that he was contemplating staying on land until that creature was long gone. Watching the massive Shark swim off, west Valka decided that her friends in the East were safe for now.

"Let us return to Berk, we have to make sure that everyone knows the danger that we face." Valka said as she turned Cloud Jumper West to return to Berk. As she flew she silently wished that the Alpha Bewilderbeast was still alive, because no other Dragon could face that thing.

Hiccup placed sentries on the stone pillars that sat in the bay, at one time fires burned there so that they could see dragons approach. Now it was for the sentries to watch the ocean and make that the Shark did not try to enter the Bay. Sending Gobber to check the supplies, he began to worry. Without the sea to provide fish it might be difficult to feed the Dragons. But he was not about to risk anyone out on the water in fishing boats. He was not even sure the Long Boats would be safe enough. He felt a lot of the stress leave him when Astrid had returned, but he still worried about his mother. At that point, he decided that their only hope was that the Shark eventually moved elsewhere. He did feel bad, because the only way it might leave is if the food supply diminishes which meant a lot of sea or ocean Dragons were about to be eaten.

"You have to see this." Tuffnut said as he ran up to Hiccup. Then led him down to the docks. Looking out at the water, Hiccup saw schools of fish swimming near the shore. The Shark must have driven the fish out of the deep water. Exhaling Hiccup knew that settled one problem. With the Sentries, he could send some stout-hearted men out in the Bay to fish. If they kept within the Bay then they would be safe. He would also have to send Dragon Riders to patrol the Bay. To Hiccup it was war, War against a monster that made even the bravest man feel fear.

Astrid watched her fiancé, she knew that he was worried. Not only about his mother, Valka but the entire village. Being confined within the Bay and the surrounding area would stifle them. She was also worried that due to this crisis it might put a delay on their wedding. That delay would totally frustrate both, since the next full moon was not until another four months. Their Honeymoon Hut would be nothing but rotted timber by then, and the snow would be extremely deep. She personally did not think she could wait that long. Standing near him, they both watched as Valka and Eret landed. They both looked pale and ill as they approached and told him what they had seen.

"That was horrible, the worst thing I have ever seen." Eret said as he tried not to think about the Massive Shark erupting out of the water. "It had cold black eyes and both Bonecrusher and Cloud Dancer had hit it with a fireball and it did not even flinch."

Hiccup listened to both and then slowly walked away trying to think of what to do about this menace. Astrid followed him and took his hand when they were far enough away from the others. "I will understand if you want to propone the wedding." Astrid said sadly as she thought about the fact that they only had just over three days to go. That and the fact the next full moon was four months away.

"No, unless that thing becomes a threat to us on land. I do not know what more I can do." Hiccup stated as he leaned against a wall of his house. "I am not risking anyone's lives going out to fight that thing." Pulling her close to him and kissing her. "We have waited long enough, we are getting married as soon as we can."

"Good, I really did not want to wait." Astrid replied as she held Hiccup, running her hands around his back. As they were about to kiss again, several of the villagers approached. Exhaling Astrid released Hiccup and stood beside him.

"What can I do for you, Grevak, Sorsor and Grask?" Hiccup said acknowledging all three of the bearded older men.

"You can tell us what you are going to do about the Beast? We cannot allow that thing to starve us to death." Sorsor asked as he stood holding his mighty ax.

"Nothing, there is nothing we or I can do." Hiccup said as he saw the shocked expressions on their faces.

"You have to do something." Grask said as he frowned at the Chief.

"I am not risking anyone or any Dragons to fight that thing. As long as we stay in the shallows then it cannot harm or eat anyone." Hiccup replied seeing that the three men did not agree.

"You are going to let it keep us from the open sea?" Sorsor stated not believing the son of Stoic would decide on not facing the challenge of killing the Shark. "That is not our way, when the Dragons were a threat we fought them. It should be the same with the Shark, no matter its size."

"A Shark is different than a Dragon. We cannot make friends with a Shark. All they do is eat. They are the masters of the ocean and I for one am not eager to try to remove or replace it." Hiccup said calmly looking at the three men. "Eventually it will leave, in the meantime it has driven the fish closer inland. We and our Dragons should be fine."

"We do not like it." Grevak said as he and his friends went to tell the others what had transpired.

"The villagers are not going to like being deprived of the open ocean. But I agree with you. That thing is beyond reason and if Cloud Jumper and Skullcrusher could not even slow it down then it is a menace that no Dragon could face." Astrid said as she looked at Hiccup. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Maybe their right, maybe we should try to kill it or drive it away. Dragons are one thing a Huge Shark is another. What knowledge I have about them is limited, I only know that they cannot come on land." Hiccup said quietly as he looked towards the open water, imagining that monster out there. "Until I am proven wrong my orders stand, no one is allowed out on the ocean." Hiccup said determinedly as he led Astrid back to his house for dinner.

In the deep water, the Megadon swam converging onto a long Whale. With a thrust, it bit the Whale almost cutting it into two parts. Blood flowed around the dead Whale and the Shark as it ate. Hitting and biting the Whale several times, other almost miniatures of the Megadon swam around their huge cousin eating small scrapes of the Whale. Satisfied the great monster swam off, leaving a devastated carcass behind. Its dark and lifeless eyes searching out its next meal.


	3. Chapter 3

The Time the Dragon Cried. Part 3

After Dinner, and escorting Astrid home to her parent's house. Hiccup went to the Great Hall, he had been the last two nights sequestered himself reading the past Chiefs scrolls and books. Trying to find an answer to the Shark. Sitting by the roaring fire in one of the large chairs, he poured over the scrolls for hours. Reading the words of those from the past, hoping to gain wisdom. Rubbing his tired eyes, he finally found what he sought. Smiling he leaned back and closed his eyes to think. Falling into a deep troubled sleep instantly.

Astrid first found Toothless sleeping outside of Hiccup's home and after looking in the house she knew where he was. Seeing him asleep in one of the chairs she went to him. Thinking back when she had decided that she wanted to marry him. Begging her father to bargain with Stoic for his daughter to marry Hiccup. She knew then that Hiccup would never presume to believe that she would consent to marry him, if he had Stoic bargain her father for marriage. So, she took it upon herself. Shaking her head, she bent down and licked his dry lips. Then gave him a gentle kiss.

Hiccup knew who had just kissed him, and feeling a little rambunctious. "Ruffnut, I told you not to kiss me like that, Astrid would get jealous." He smiled as he opened his eyes to see Astrid frown down at him putting her hands on her hips.

"You had better be jesting with me! Or I may have to kick your ass." Astrid stated glaring down at him as he laughed. "What you don't think I can't kick your ass?"

"No, I think you could easily." Hiccup smiled up at her until she flopped onto his lap and stared at him. "You look terrible, have you been here all night?"

"Is it morning?" Hiccup asked seeing her nod. "Then yes I have been here all night. But I found what I was seeking."

"Really." Astrid looked at the scroll he had on the table.

"My Fathers, Fathers, Fathers, Father. Ragnar tells of a time when the Dragons stopped raiding. The villagers believed that they had finally driven off the Dragons. But after three fishing boats and one trading Longboat disappeared, he saw the threat one day. He describes it as a monster with a fin as big as a sail and deadlier than any dragon. He also discovered that it only hunted in the deep-water channel." Hiccup told her as he looked over the scroll. "I have checked the charts that surround Berk. I agree. It seems that this monster cannot hunt or swim anywhere else this close to land. So, it follows the channel."

"Does not the channel flow where you saw it first, and was not the fishing boat that you saved fishing in the channel?" She asked as she looked at the chart.

"Yes, I will have to ask Eret and my mother, but I bet that where the Sea Shocker was attacked was in the channel." Hiccup replied.

"Did Ragnar mention how long the monster stayed?" Astrid saw the concerned look on Hiccup's face.

"It just seems that after some time the Shark left, following the currents from the channel. He just mentions that one night the Dragons started raiding again." He said as he put the parchment down and knew that there was no point in researching any more. "I will have to tell the villagers and make sure no one goes near the channel."

"No, what you are going to do is go get some sleep. I will tell them. I am not going to go to the Honeymoon Hut with someone that falls asleep as soon as we get there." Astrid informed him as she looked at his tired and haggard face.

"Fine I will lay down until the sun hits the Horn (two hours)." Hiccup stated. Seeing Astrid shake her head, it was not enough in her mind.

"No, until after the sun has risen beyond the mountain (six hours)." She ordered.

"Midday meal then (four hours)." He almost demanded.

Astrid exhaled and nodded. "But I get to wake you."

"As long as it is how you just did I guess it won't be that bad." He said as he looked up at her and saw her start to redden, then she smiled.

Slowly walking to his house Hiccup saw Toothless, the Night Fury jumped around excitingly. "Sorry bud, I have to get some sleep. Maybe later we will go flying." Hiccup did not know how but the Dragon seemed to understand as it lumbered off to its overhang to wait for Hiccup after his nap.

Astrid relayed the information and even told those creepy brothers, Grevak and Grask. She did not like talking to either of them, mainly because of the smell but also because both leered at her whenever she was around them. Because she felt uncomfortable even being near them she had Storm-fly with her. Not that she was worried about them doing something but at least Storm-fly smell blocked out their pungent aroma. Riding away she looked back seeing them laughing and pointing at her, she could imagine what they were discussing and she shuddered.

"By Odin she has turned into a something to admire." Grevak said to his brother. "It is a real pity that her parents refused the bargain for her hand." Smiling showing his crooked yellow and green teeth.

"Yes, it was, Erak and Helga should have taken yours or mine. That boy is hardly a man yet." Grask commented also watching Astrid ride away. Staring at her firm ass. "He won't know how to make her except her place." Exhaling Grask turned from his brother and pointed towards the docks. "We better go see what Sorsor wants, he says he knows how to get rid of the Beast." Walking down the path with his brother they both kept thinking about Astrid.

Sorsor gazed out at the sea frowning, Hiccup was wrong. A Viking should conquer whatever confronts them. A Shark is just a big fish and every fish can be caught and killed. He had heard what Astrid had told him, that the Shark stayed in the channel. As he began to formulate a plan he was joined by his two closet allies. Grevak and Grask. All three had just started to fight Dragons. But before they could make a name for themselves the Dragons were excepted and treated as companions. Sorsor then decided that the only way for his name to be honored and remembered would be to kill the Shark. His two friends agreed. What he did not tell them was that any glory would be his, after killing the Shark he would demand that he become Chief. Then he would approach Erak and Helga and bargain for their daughter. After all Astrid was the fairest young woman on Berk and should go to the one that has the most honor. Not some, one- legged weakling. Returning his attention to the two nitwits that almost followed him everywhere.

"So, do you have a plan?" Grevak asked as he looked over at his brother Grask.

"Yes, we will need a lot of dead fish and every harpoon that we have stored at the forge, along with several casts of rope. Did you hear the Beast stays in the Channel so if we stay on the edge we should be able to kill the Beast?" Sorsor stated smirking.

"I think I understand, if the Shark cannot move then we can kill it at leisure." Grask implied as he thought about the glory that they would receive from killing the Beast. He might even be able to bargain for Astrid, he could not understand why her parents did not him excepted before, as he scratched his knotted beard. Sure, he only bathed once every quarter, and washed his clothes only when they needed it. But that should not be an issue. Smiling he looked over at his brother and saw that Grevak was thinking the same thing. Perhaps they could share her.

Astrid returned to Hiccups house and after scratching Toothless at his sweet spot, she walked into the house. In less than a week she would be moving into the house. She had no plans on taking over the kitchen. After all she could not cook, which was weird because her mother Helga was one of the best cooks on all Berk. While Astrid could burn boiling water. No, the kitchen would be Hiccup's domain. She had in the past few weeks had moved several of her own items into the house. Some of her favorite weapons, some of her clothing and even a cooking pot her mother insisted that she have. It belonged to her mother's mother, Ingra. Stepping over past the table she beamed down at Hiccup, he slept so soundly and she at first did not want to wake him. Leaning down she touched his face and kissed him. Seeing his eyes open sleepily. "It is time for the midday meal, as promised. I also told the whole village about the Shark and Ragnar."

Exhaling Hiccup sat up. "Good, I was going to take Toothless flying. You want to come?"

"Yes, it might be nice to soar around and perhaps we should go and see where the Shark is and if you are right." Astrid said seeing Hiccup nod. If the Shark stayed in the Channel then it would be easy to spot and find. It might even have moved on by now.

Flying across the open sea, the young couple looked down. Both Dragons were several hundred meters above the channel and Hiccup did not dare go lower. He had seen smaller Sharks jump almost twice their length out of the water and something that big might also be able to do it. Seeing the mighty Beast, he felt vindicated. It swam along the deep channel. Not being able to see the bottom of the channel Hiccup circled the massive Shark. Seeing Astrid do the same. He felt relieved it appeared that the Shark was heading away from Berk following the channel. But then without warning it turned and started back to Berk.

"Why did it turn?" Astrid said loudly seeing the giant fin slicing through the water.

"I do not know, I was hoping it was leaving." Hiccup replied frowning. "It almost seems like something is drawing it back."

"We better get back to Berk and warn everyone, have the fishing boats come ashore." Astrid stated pointing Storm-fly back east. Thinking about the seven or eight smaller boats that were fishing the bay. Seeing Hiccup and Toothless follow her.

Sorsor watched as the brothers heaved dead and cut fish into the water. They had anchored one boat length away from the channel. He had been right, other Sharks swam around eating the bloody fish that they pitched overboard.

"Look." Grevak said pointing to northwest as he indicated a huge fin heading towards them.

"Get the Harpoons ready, tie them." Sorsor ordered as the two brothers moved to obey. The plan was working. As soon as it came into range they would start spearing the Beast. Checking the lines, he saw that all were attached to one of the tall pillars that sat several boat lengths away. When the huge monster came within range, the three started to throw the sharp spears into the water. Several impacted and held. "It is working, keep throwing. The more we have in it the better chance we have."

Hiccup and Astrid saw the fishing boat moored by the channel and three of the villagers throwing harpoons into the massive Shark. "What in Odin's name are they doing?" Astrid said as she watched the fools. "That is not going to work."

"You get to shore, I will try to stop them." Hiccup ordered seeing Astrid frown at him.

"Just do not do anything that puts you in danger." Astrid replied as she angled Storm-fly towards land. Looking back at Hiccup with general concern. She planned to rally the riders and go back to make sure that he did not do anything brave or stupid.

"Come on Bud, we have to help them, before it is too late." Hiccup said to Toothless, but it was too late. The Long Boat sized pillar started to crack and break as the Huge Shark started to pull on the lines. Before Hiccup could get in range to tell them to cut the lines the stone crumbled, large chunks of rock fell. Yelling as loud as he could he tried to warn the three. But it was too late, a huge splinter of rock fell onto the boat.

Sorsor saw the chunk of rock that fell onto the boat, splintering the wood. "Jump." He screamed as he himself leaped over the side seeing the brothers following him. Looking out toward the channel he saw the massive fin, it stayed within the channel. Thinking that he and his comrades were safe, he smiled. Until one of the smaller white chested smaller version angled towards him. Before he could utter a word another long as his crushed boat, clamped its jaws on him. Screaming with anguish. Sorsor tried to pull his sword and stab the beast, but it swam toward the channel. Wanting to close his eyes, he kept them open as the Larger Shark engulfed him and the other Shark. Then blissful dark surrounded him.

Grask and Grevak lunged with sword and ax, trying to drive the other Sharks away. Hiccup had Toothless shoot fire balls in hope of driving the large number of white chested Sharks away.

"Get to the pillar." Hiccup yelled as the two men looked up at him. Moving slowly because of the water the two attempted to get to the safety of rock. Twenty to Thirty Sharks swam towards them. Hiccup could see the panic on the two brothers faces as they slashed and cut at the approaching death bringers. With a scream Grevak was pulled back by a smaller one and then lost his left arm bellow the elbow. The blood drove the others into a frenzy. Before the Sharks could close in the other Dragon Riders arrived and another boat. Blasting the water until it steamed the Riders pummeled the water driving the Sharks away. Gubber and two others dragged the two brothers aboard the boat and Grask started to wail.

Through pain etched voice. "Where is Sorsor?" Grevak asked Gubber seeing the older man look out at the huge fin swimming north through the channel.

Back on the Berk, Hiccup almost fell getting off Toothless. His friend steadied him with his black head until Hiccup could stand without shaking. When Astrid approached she just put her arms around him.

"The Fools, no one deserves to die like that." Hiccup said almost in a whisper. "Why did not they listen to me. Sorsor would be alive and complaining if he just obeyed." Closing his eyes, he tried not to remember seeing Sorsor being dragged out to sea and then swallowed by the Beast.

"I do not know, but it is not your fault." Astrid replied knowing that Hiccup would blame himself. "You did everything you could." Watching as Gubber and two others plus Grask carry Grevak to the healer. Both brothers glared at Hiccup as they passed him. Grask stopped and snarled at Hiccup.

"This is your fault, if you had driven or killed the Beast before then we would not have done what you should have done." Grask said as a crowd gathered, hearing him accuse Hiccup of not doing anything.


	4. Chapter 4

The Time the Dragon Cried Part 4

Grask was close to attacking Hiccup, but Astrid stepped up to the older man and glared at him.

"Hiccup said to not go near the Channel, he had me warn everyone. Does anyone here believe that if a great Warrior like Ragnar could not find a way to kill or drive the Shark away long ago, that Hiccup should be able to find a way." Astrid said loudly. "Hiccup had me tell you all, that it follows the channel currents. Probably if you fools did not draw it back it was leaving. Now who knows." Several of the villagers looked at Grask and the older man was losing the little support he had.

"Sorsor's plan was working. It was trapped and could not swim." Grask stated.

"No, it was not working, the Shark is too big, too strong. There was no way you could stop the Shark." Hiccup said as he looked at the bearded man. "All you did was attract other Sharks."

"At least we had a plan, your great idea is to leave it alone and hope that it leaves." Grask said waving his arm in the air with frustration. "If you are not going to do anything then perhaps we need a Chief that will."

Hiccup still did not defend himself, he felt guilty about Sorsor and believed that he was to blame for the man's death. If he had stayed in the village instead of going flying with Astrid perhaps he could have prevented the three of them from trying. Valka approached Grask with rage in her stance.

"You are a fool, Grask. So is your brother and so was Sorsor. What did you hope to accomplish, do you believe that you could kill that Shark when even Dragons cannot? I still believe that my son's wisdom is correct, who here believes it is not?" Valka said glaring at Grask who stepped back intimidate by the older woman.

Grask was the only one to make the sign, all the others lowered their eyes and head and stepped back.

"Then it settled, if you have not interfered we will wait and see if the Shark will leave. If not, we might have you and your comrades to blame for it remaining longer." Valka stated seeing Grask frown and turn to join his brother. Astrid took Hiccup's hand and dragged him to their dragons.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked barely audible.

"We need to talk privately." Astrid said angrily, making sure he got on Toothless then she jumped up on Storm-Fly. Leading him deep into the hills. Landing in the place that Toothless was originally forced to live after his tail was damaged. She jumped down and had Hiccup dismount. Pushing him against one of the far walls of the canyon. The Dragons decided to go fishing and swimming in the cool pond. "What is Odin's name was that?" Astrid blurted out throwing her arms around.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he looked down at the ground, feeling his face redden.

"You wanted Grask to demand you step down, you wanted the villagers to believe that you should not be Chief. I know you Hiccup, better than anyone in the village. You cannot blame yourself for what Sorsor, Grask and Grevak did." Astride said accusingly as she lifted his face with her right hand.

"It is my fault." Hiccup said quietly, maybe I am wrong. My father Stoic would find a way to drive the Shark away or kill it."

"Sheep shit he would, Stoic would do exactly what you proposed and you know it." Astrid moved to look at him in the eyes. "Now stop thinking what you should have done and accept the fact that you cannot make someone obey you, if they choice to do something stupid then it is not your responsibility to stop them. Just like right now I am having serious doubts if I want you as a husband, especially if you continue to act so stupid." She smiled at him as his eyes widened. Then he smiled a small smile.

"I am glad you are so opinionated and stubborn, I guess I need someone to kick me in the ass occasionally to keep my head on straight." Hiccup said as he held her close.

"So very true, now kiss me or I will kick you in the ass." She said as she leaned in and pushed her lips against his. Feeling her mouth part as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. As he wiggled his tongue she began to moan. Pulling him closer she began to run her hands up and down his back. Not being able to control herself she reached down and put her hand inside the front of his trousers. Grasping him. She liked feeling him as she squeezed his member. Lifting her right leg to encircle him. Then she felt him run his hand on her leg and inside her skirt and put his own hand rubbing her. "Hiccup I do not think I can wait until tomorrow night." She rasped out, as her leg pulled him closer.

"We have to. Tradition." Hiccup said in an almost whisper. Closing his eyes, he slowly removed his hand and felt Astrid do the same. They had to stop or they would not be able to stop. Both kept looking over at a small mound of soft grass.

After Astrid stepped back slightly, she watched Hiccup move by her and jump into the cold pond water. Smiling and laughing, Astrid jumped in as well. The cold water instantly cooled their ardor.

Eret and Fishlegs followed the Huge Shark, watching it swim north following the channel. Hunting would be Eret's guess. It seemed to not even feel the dozen or so harpoons stuck in its back and side. Lines of shredded rope trailing behind and hanging off the Beast. "We better head back, it is getting dark and I do not want to fly lower." Eret said to Fishlegs. Turning their dragons, they headed back to Berk.

Ruffnut watched as Astrid and Hiccup returned from wherever they went, she winked at Astrid and wanted details. Hoping that perhaps they broke tradition and allowed their urges to consummate early. She herself had decided that Fishlegs was now her suitor. She would tell him when he got back from trailing the Shark. Not being able to help herself she looked at Hiccup's ass as he dismounted, she had to admit it was nice. Astrid was so lucky.

Returning to his house Hiccup, quietly fed Toothless. The basket of fish quickly disappeared as the Dragon sucked down fish after fish. Then with a mighty "burp" the dragon went to his sleeping area and laid down, watching Hiccup closely. "Just think bud, after tomorrow Storm-fly will be sleeping in here too. Hopefully you two won't repeat what you did the other night." Hiccup shuddered as he tried not to see that image again. Toothless behind Storm-fly and the two were humping, grunting and making enough racket to wake the village. Going into the house he went into the kitchen and saw Ingra's Astrid's mothers mother cooking pot. Picking it up he examined the metal pot and began to think. Other items of Astrid's sat here or there and he smiled. Soon the owner would be living here and the two would start a life together. Stepping over to the fireplace, he threw another two logs on the smoldering fire. Then feeling tired he went to bed.

That night he dreamed, but it was more of a nightmare. The Shark was coming at him, its huge mouth open and Hiccup could see the huge teeth high above and below him. Like great sharpened spearheads. He could see the black soulless eyes focused on him, trying to swim his one leg could not propel him fast enough. Looking back, he saw the monster close in on him, its mouth closing in on him. Hiccup sat up, sweating. Breathing hard and gasping for air, he exhaled. He was sure most of the village had the same dream of that monster. He had heard even though the Shark could not come within the Bay, some of the villagers refused to let their children play and swim in the shallows. Eventually the villagers would begin to forget the threat and relax, but it might take a long time. Almost everyone had seen the huge Shark and now feared the open sea. Which was bad, they were Vikings and the open sea was part of their heritage. It was not just the people that stayed away from the deep water, the Dragons that used to frolic in the water no longer approached the water. Laying back down Hiccup closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He needed to sleep, he was getting married when the sun went down.

The Shark moved gracefully through the water, sensing prey nearby. Sinking deeper it began to hunt. Going slow as to not frighten off its intended meal it began to pick up speed. It did not matter to the Shark that its next meal was another Shark. A smaller version of itself that also hunted, going even deeper it set itself for the attack. With a quick slash of its mighty tail it rocketed forward, the smaller Shark most have sensed the other and began to swim faster. Trying to get away. With a quick bite, the Larger Shark hit the smaller biting it almost in half leaving a shredded tail and small portion of the smaller Shark. Hot Blood flowed in the cold water. The hunter could sense the blood and it drove it on, seeking other prey. For some reason, it kept following the deep-water channel, going on farther and farther away from the shallow water.

Astrid awoke and quickly went to the water basin. Removing her clothes, she began to give herself a sponge bath, using flowered scented soap. Scrubbing vigorously, she spent special care on her hair. After an hour, she went to put on her wedding clothes, homespun lite gray gown. It was not really her style and there was no place to put a sword, ax or even a dagger. Frowning slightly, she went downstairs to see her awaiting parents.

"Ready a little early are we." Erak her father said as he looked at his daughter, then he smiled. "You look beautiful my daughter." Quickly turning so that neither his wife or daughter could see the tear in his eye. Wiping it away he returned to sit at the table.

Helga reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a circular polished metal band and put it in her daughter's hair. "This has been passed down from mother to daughter on their wedding day, it brings luck." Helga said holding back her own tears. As she looked at her daughter. "I have been dreading this day for the past three months, soon you will no longer be living here but with your husband." Throwing her arms around Astrid she began to cry.

"Mother I am not leaving the village I am just moving four houses away." Astrid croaked as she too felt tears start to come to her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight, I am sure we could propone it until the next full moon." Erak said hopefully trying to keep his little girl home as long as possible. He did not see a young woman but a five-year old that would try to lift his battle ax.

"Yes father, I want to get married today." Astrid said to her father and sat to eat her last breakfast where she lived at home.

Stepping out of his house, Hiccup went over to Toothless. "Come on bud, we have to both get cleaned up and then stay away until the ceremony." Leading Toothless to the Dragon Wash, Hiccup grimaced. The tradition where he could not see or even talk to Astrid until that night was foolish. But the tradition gave both the chance to decide whether they wanted to get married or not. It was a time of reflection. To him it was just a long period of time to panic, thankfully he had both his friends and his mother to counsel him. As Toothless was being cleaned, Hiccup himself went to the bathhouse and began to clean himself, taking a sharp blade, he began to shave the stubble off his face. When he tried to grow a beard, it came in with red hairs mixed in with the brown. After shaving, Hiccup stepped out to see Toothless rolling in the tall grass outside the village, trying to remove the scent of the Dragon Wash off him.

The day went rather slow for Astrid, after breakfast she went to decorate Storm-fly with flowers. The Dragon knelt, accepting the ministrations. As Astrid hummed an old Viking song, she found that doing something made the time go by faster. She ached to talk to Hiccup, she could not understand the tradition of not speaking or seeing the other until that night. When Ruffnut came to help her, she noticed that her friend had a deep concerned look on her face. "What is the matter Ruffnut?"

"Well I thought I was going to have Fishlegs as my suitor, but now I am thinking Snotlout." Ruffnut replied. Astrid rolled her eyes, that was the tenth time that Ruffnut had chosen then changed her mind. It did not help that two of the three that Ruffnut wanted were ready and willing to be attached to Ruffnut. Eret had no inclination, which made Ruffnut want him. "You have it so easy when you settled for Hiccup."

"I did not settle on Hiccup!" Astrid said sternly. "I love Hiccup and want to marry him." Astrid watched her friend frown.

"No, I did not mean that, I am actually jealous of you. He is a fine catch, I wish my parents had beaten you to the bargain." Ruffnut stated as she picked up a flower to put on Storm-fly. Astrid knew that Ruffnut's parents did attempt to make a bargain, but Stoic turned it down. Stoic knew that Hiccup had his heart set on Astrid. But to settle any misgivings had told the village and Ruffnut's parents that Erak and Helga had approached him first. Finishing the two young women looked at Storm-fly who turned her head to sniff the several flowers that adorned her. In the past, a bride would ride a horse to the ceremony, it was changed to that of the bride's dragon. The tradition was so that if the bride so decided she could escape on the mount before the ceremony started. It was the same for the groom. The tradition allowed for the bride and groom to have the last chance to change their minds. Astrid had no intention of changing her mind, and she hoped that Hiccup did not as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The Time the Dragon Cried Part 5

Hiccup watched as several of the Villagers and his friends dragged casts of different ales, meats and other food up to the Great Hall. In a few hours, the marriage festival would begin, after several hours of drinking, eating and general partying. Hiccup and Astrid would ride their Dragons into the Hall. Then the Elder would then signal that the two were married if no one protested the union and the real party would begin, while he and Astrid would go to the Honeymoon Hut. It was not a long ceremony for him and her, but for the village it was an all-night party. In truth Hiccup believed that the village needed to have some type of diversion to take their minds off the Shark. When Eret and Fishlegs reported that the Shark was moving North again he felt better, perhaps it was migrating away and would not return. He was torn, he wanted Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to go next to make sure the Shark was still going North, but at the same time he wanted all his friends at the ceremony. Going to the three he dispatched them to just and check on the Shark and return before the sun starts to set. After all the safety of the village was more important than his upcoming marriage.

Astrid saw Snotlout on Hookfang and Ruffnut and Tuffnot on Barf and Belch fly off North. Puzzled she worried that her maid would not be present for the ceremony. So, to reduce her fears of not having Ruffnut with her, she sent one of the village young children to inquire why the three of her friends were leaving. When the young girl returned and told her that Hiccup had to send them to make sure the Shark was leaving, Astrid felt relieved. She was almost a nervous wreck, in a few hours the festivities would start and soon most of the village would be drinking and eating. Repacking the supplies and blankets, she started to believe that this day would never come. Soon she and Hiccup would have five days of just being together, no distractions and no one to bother them. She could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to give Hiccup her virtue and virginity so badly that she worried that she would be able to wait to get to the Honeymoon Hut.

Eret smirked as he filled his tankard with ale, drinking the brown liquid he tasted the cool smooth flavor. Looking over he saw Fishlegs do the same, but started to cough and turn pale as he swallowed the liquor. "Come on Fishlegs, this is really good brew. Just a hint of apple and maple." Eret said as he refilled his and Fishlegs mug from the barrel that sat by them. Others in the Hall were doing the same, while a steer rotated on the spit over the fire in the center. More villagers came in and soon the whole Hall was beginning to celebrate their Chiefs upcoming wedding. Outside the Dragons were fed tons of fish as much as they wanted. To those on Berk everyone got to celebrate even the Dragons. When Hiccup entered with Toothless everyone cheered and raised their tankards toasting him. Music could be heard from somewhere in the Hall and everyone was having a royal good time.

'This sucks!" Snotlout stated as he and Hookfang flew several hundred meters off the water, above the massive Shark. It was still heading North and all three of them made sure to stay high enough not to attract the Beasts attention.

"Yeah, we are missing the party." Tuffnut said as he also looked down at the Shark while riding on Belch, his sister was riding on the other half of the Dragon Barf.

"What do you have to complain about, I am the Maid. I should be there to help Astrid. But no, I am stuck out here with watching a giant fish." Ruffnut said complaining as she spits, hoping that her luggy would hit the beast. "Let's go, it is still going North." All three-vectored back towards Berk. Then Snotlout pointed to the west. Delaying them.

Below the Shark could see the two-prey circling above him, too far for it to jump and seize it swam on. Hoping that the prey would get foolish and come closer. Then it sensed something ahead and it started to head towards possible prey.

"Is that a long boat?" Snotlout asked as he tried to see that far in the distance. He could just make out the Sail on the horizon.

"Could be, I guess we better check." Ruffnut said as she pointed and her and her brother had Belch and Barf start to fly in that direction. Getting closer she could finally make out the Sail. It was a Raiders Longboat.

"They are Raiders." Snotlout informed the twins. Frowning he exhaled. The Raiders were the scourge of the area, attacking anyone that they could and stealing from them. "Should we warn them?"

"How, if we get to close they will shoot at us." Tuffnut stated as he could make out the small catapults on the bow of the ship.

"Maybe we can get them to chase us and get out of the Channel." Ruffnut suggested. Nodding the two others agreed, perhaps they could at least try to save the Raiders. Directing their Dragon friends to hover above the Raiders longboat they tried to get their attention. Suddenly several weighted nets and spears were seen trying to hit or capture the Dragon Riders. "Well we got their attention, let's see if they will follow us." Ruffnut said as they moved away. Discouraged when the Raiders boat remained, then they saw why. The Raiders were slowly stripping a Merchants Boat of all its goods.

"Look over there, those must be the Merchants." Snotlout stated pointing to a small rowboat safely out of the channel. "We have to keep trying, here comes the Shark." He said seeing the huge fin angling towards the Raiders boat. Then the fin sank deep into the water.

Orloff the Menace, a designation he gave himself looked at the two Dragons that circled them. His second kept ordering for the other Raiders to fire more spears and nets. "Stop you fools!" Orloff ordered seeing the others look at him. "You are wasting my nets and spears. Forget them, they do not have anything that we would want. Keep unloading the Merchant boat." Smirking he glanced back at the two circling dragons and shrugged. Returning to look at the cargo, he began to calculate the value of what they were taking. Suddenly the boat rocked hard starboard and was above the water. Cursing he flung himself to the mast and then looked overboard. All he could see was a mouth and teeth. "By Odin's beard." He gasped out as the mouth began to close on his boat. Orloff could see the water rushing back towards his boat as the monster brought it down towards it. "Take to arms, if we are going to Valhalla let us go there fighting." He screamed as his crew instead started to jump overboard. Grabbing an ax, Orloff glared at the beast and waited for battle and the end.

Above, the Twins and Snotlout watched in horror as the Raiders boat was thrust upward in the mouth and teeth of the Shark. Almost like in slow motion, they watched as the crew started to jump overboard only to be sucked into the huge mouth. Then the boat was gone, pulled down into the channel. Ruffnut had her hand over her mouth, she could not look away. "No one deserved to die like that". She thought as she looked for any survivors. All twenty something crew of the Raiders were gone. Glancing over she saw the five Merchants paddle madly away from the doomed Raiders and the channel.

"We better help them, and then go tell Hiccup." Snotlout said listlessly as he directed Hookfang towards the small rowboat. With a slight delay, Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed. None of them spoke the rest of the trip back to Berk.

Getting on Storm-fly, Astrid waited for her father Erak and her mother Helga to lead her up to the Great Hall. There Hiccup and his mother Valka would be waiting. She squirmed as she Erak and Helga slowly walked up the hill. She was impatient to finally get married. Entering the hall, everyone raised their tankards to salute her. All but a couple that leaned against the walls or sat in unconscious heaps on the floor. She almost laughed when she saw Fishlegs had his head in a bucket, puking into it. Eret stood behind him shaking his head. Astrid could almost hear Eret say "Lightweight." Smiling she looked over at Hiccup, he was by her estimation was as nervous as she was. The Elder stood just after him and Toothless, waiting. Hiccup dismounted and as Astrid approached took her hand. The Elder clasped them together and then nodded. That was it they were officially married. Grabbing Hiccup's shirt front Astrid pulled him towards her and kissed him roughly. He was hers now and forever.

The still conscious others cheered as the now married couple finished kissing. Getting back on Toothless and Storm-fly the newly married couple left the celebration to consummate their marriage. Erak quickly moved to one of the Barrels of ail, taking a large tankard and drained it, then took another after the fourth he glanced at his Helga who was doing the same. They both were not ready to let their little girl go. So, a bit of alcohol would make the thought easier to digest.

Flying as fast as Storm-fly would go. Astrid led Hiccup towards their Honeymoon Hut. She at first wanted to delay the wedding until her Maid, Ruffnut arrived. But she decided that she did not want any more delays. Leading Toothless and Hiccup she felt impatient to consummate the marriage. Both had waited and now it was time.

Landing at the location, Astrid jumped down and unloaded the supplies. At the same time Hiccup did the same. Going over to the small woodpile that Astrid had stored several armfuls of wood, Hiccup started a fire. Both nervously looked at the hut and each other. To break the tension.

"I think we should wait until it is time to go to sleep." Hiccup suggested as he looked at Astrid seeing her frown.

"No, we both have waited long enough." Astrid strode over to him, grabbing him. As she kissed him again roughly she began to push him towards the hut. Parting slightly, she gazed into his eyes. "Take off your clothes!" She ordered as she stepped back and started to unbutton her dress. Then watched him as he started to undress. Both looked at each other, especially when they both stood before each other naked. Astrid looked over his body and she was pleased, more so when she saw him looking over hers and she watched as his spear twitched. Stepping closer she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Moving him into the hut to lay down on the soft blankets. She began to explore his body with her hands, while he did the same with hers. They both were ready, it had been building up since their engagement was announced. Reaching down Astrid touched and wrapped her hand around his increasingly sized spear. Seeing his eyes close as she rubbed it. She then felt him run his hand up to her breasts, cupping them. As they kissed again, he moved his hand down to her inlet. Stroking his hand along her two sails. She moaned in his mouth when his finger caressed her inlet, then slipped inside her. Rubbing his spear in time with his finger she began to moan even louder. He was groaning as she moved her hand up and down his spear. "Hiccup, it is time." She said softly as he moved over on top of her. She directed his spear towards her inlet, feeling the tip touch just by her sails. Pushing the spear into her, she felt the initial pain of having her virginity slowly taken. Pushing more of him inside, she moaned louder. Pleased that he waited for her insides to adjust to him. Then after a few minutes he began to move in and out of her. In moments, the small amount of pain diminished and it started to feel good. Putting her arms around him she began to hold him tightly and then felt something rush through her. Stars exploded inside her mind as her body thrashed and her insides squeezed him tightly. After the feeling subsided she experienced another then another weird but glorious feelings. Each one felt wonderful. Suddenly she felt a liquid warmness burst into her and Hiccup gasped. Flopping down on her, Hiccup kissed her deeply.

"I love you Astrid." Hiccup said as he slowly rolled over besides her, pulling his spear out of her inlet.

Smiling at him she exhaled. "I love you Hiccup." She said as she pulled him closer. Sleep came over both as they held each other.

Outside, Toothless and Storm-fly sat at the edge of the water just outside the light of the fire that slowly burned. Both Dragons did not look, into the Hut but out onto the lake. Moisture formed near Toothless's eyes as he glanced back at the Hut. Glancing over the Night Fury saw the Deadly Naddar also had moisture forming at her eyes. Shaking his head, he grunted and jumped into the water. Soon he was joined by Storm-fly.

Astrid awoke and found her husband snoring besides her, she smiled broadly as she pulled him closer. When he did not awaken she poked him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "It is still dark out." Hiccup stated seeing her smile at him.

"So, I believe it is time to consummate again." Astrid said as she slid on top of him. Pinning his hands to the floor with hers. Leaning down to kiss him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around interlacing with his. Pulling back, she looked down at him seductively. "We have waited so long to do this, I have a lot of built up frustration to be released." Grinning she kissed him again. Wiggling her hips on him, feeling his spear touch her. Reaching down she grasped the spear and aimed it towards her awaiting inlet. Once inside she began to thrust her hips up and down on him. She moaned in his mouth as he first reached up and caressed her small breasts, toying with her nipples. Then he reached around her and held her while her hips moved up and down on him. She felt her insides squeeze him tightly when she felt that sensation again pulse through her, she liked it and she wanted to experience more of those sensations. Increasing her movements, she moaned loudly hearing him gasping and groaning as she continued. Then with a loud gasp from him, she felt the same warm liquid flow up into her causing her to have a massive star exploding sensation that made her moan louder than ever. Shaking with relief, Astrid exhaled and laid down on him. Feeling him hug her tightly. Rolling off him she put her arms around him as well and pulled him closer. Kissing him, then they both fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Time the Dragon Cried Part 6

Landing at Berk, Snotlout felt somewhat ill. He had seen death from below and he had no intention of seeing anything that horrible again. Walking into the Great Hall, he beelined for one of the ale casks and filled a tankard. Draining it. When Gobber waddled over Snotlout refilled his Tankard. "Where is Hiccup, we have to tell him. The Shark just killed a crew of Raiders." Snotlout said as he drank again. Joined by Tuffnut and Ruffnut, they looked just as pale as Snotlout.

"It was horrible. They never had a chance." Ruffnut said as she filled a Tankard.

"Hiccup and Astrid are at their Honeymoon Hut." Gobber informed them as he watched them drink, trying to block out what they had witnessed. Glancing outside he saw the two Dragons standing listlessly, as if they also felt horrified on what they had witnessed.

"Should we go and tell him?" Snotlout asked starting to feel the initial buzz of the strong alcohol reach into his system. It was working faster since on the trip back he had vacated lunch out of his stomach.

"No, there is nothing he could do." Valka said as she walked over. "If it gets worse then I will go and tell him that he is needed." She did not want to really disturb the young couple this early on their time to be alone. Hoping secretly that perhaps in a couple of weeks Astrid would be expecting a strong son or daughter.

"I should have been here, after all I was Astrid's Maid." Ruffnut said as she tilted sideways, close to being drunk. Slowly sitting on one of the benches so that she did not fall. "Well at least we can celebrate." Draining another Tankard, she smiled over at Eret fondly. Biting her bottom lip as she then decided that he would do as a suitor.

The Shark moved on, the wooden meal was not very filling. Seeking other prey, it continued North following the Northern currents. The currents made it easy for it to sense prey, as it went against the flow. It did not know why it followed the deep-water channel as it swam, in the open ocean where the water was just as deep as the channel it could hunt more effectively. But some instinct sent it to follow the long channel until it opened back into the deep water.

When the morning sun started to rise, Hiccup awoke. He felt grimy and sweaty. Astrid was still asleep. Slowly getting up, he made sure he did not wake her. Stepping out of the Hut, naked he went to the water. First, he drank then he slipped into the almost frozen water to wash. Sputtering as he scrubbed he looked over at Toothless who watched him with a puzzled expression on his black face. "What, bud not all of us like to smell." Hiccup said as he slowly came out of the water shivering. "How about lighting the fire?" Taking several pieces of wood, he put them into the fire and pointed. Toothless sent a small fireball that started the dried wood instantly. "Thanks." Hiccup said as he stood near the fire rubbing the coldness from his body. Deciding to stay old naturel, he went to the supply bags and pulled out a large weighted net. Casting the net into the water, he waited. Then pulled the net back towards shore. In it to his pleasant surprise was several large fish. Retrieving the fish, he gutted them and put them to smoke over the fire. Sitting back down, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Good Morn, my lovely wife." He said as he glanced up at her. Seeing that she also decided to remain naked. Admiring her he smiled.

"Good Morn, Husband. Try not to leer at me so, you will get to see me like this forever. So, stop gawking at me." Astrid said seeing him staring at her body. She liked it and it sent a thrill through her as she sat next to him. Leaning close to kiss him.

"I cannot help it, you are just so beautiful." Hiccup replied as he turned the fish over. Feeling a little embarrassed that he was staring at her. Looking back at the fish.

"I was kidding Hiccup, I want you to look. But remember you better only be looking at me like this. No one else." Astrid said as she looked herself at Hiccup admiring him. Pursing her lips, she stood, took his hand and gestured back inside the Hut. "Maybe we should go back inside while the fish smoke." She said smirking seductively at him.

"I guess so." Hiccup replied seeing Astrid give him a hardened look.

"You guess so, are you tired of me already?" She stated seeing him start to laugh. Standing and pulling her close.

"Never." Hiccup guided her inside and soon they were back at it. The Two Dragons huffed with frustration, wanting to go flying. Instead they decided to go fishing. Diving into the water they began to chase and catch fish. Just before the fish started to burn, Hiccup stepped out of the Hut. Exhaling he glanced back at Astrid who soon joined him.

"I think I need a bath, you get me so dirty and sweaty." Astrid said as she went to jump into the lake to wash. "Brr this water is cold. Care to join me to warm me up." She said to Hiccup on the shore. He smiled then jumped in. Moving up to her, he put his arms around her and kissed her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel his spear expanding.

"Here in the cold water?" Hiccup asked as she smiled at him playfully. Astrid started to squeeze him with her legs. He was surprised that his spear could grow in the cold water as it touched Astrid at her inlet. He felt her reach down and put his spear at her inlet and with a little movement she pushed him inside her. As he thrust into her, she began to moan. Pushing in and out of her, Hiccup suddenly forgot about the cold water.

"Yes, my love harder faster." Astrid said between moans as Hiccup increased his movements. '

Grunting Hiccup continued thrusting in and pulling out of Astrid as she tightened her legs around him, suddenly she moaned loudly and closed her eyes. Feeling another one of those sensations flow through her, Astrid gasped. Letting it pulse throughout her body. Then she felt another and then another. She liked it that it came in waves. Then as expected she felt Hiccups warmness inside her and she felt a larger sensation rage through her.

As the sensation subsided she released Hiccup and he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Separating he smiled at her. "Now that was interesting." He said as he gazed into her blue eyes. "Want to eat now?" He asked pointing at the cooking fish that waited for them.

"Yes, I am starving." Taking his hand, they stepped out of the water into the warm air. Going over to the fire to warm up and eat. As they talked they both decided to stay old naturel, until later when they would go flying with Toothless and Storm-fly. After all they had another four days to be alone and they wanted to enjoy each other as much as possible.

Getting on Cloud Jumper, Valka had decided to check on the Shark. She was somewhat dismayed when Eret had volunteered to go with her on Skull Crusher. "I do not need anyone to go with me." She protested as she saw him ride up to her.

"Yes, you do. If the Shark begins to return towards Berk. One of us needs to fly back to warn the village while the other remains to watch it." Eret replied ready to embark.

"Fine." Aiming Cloud Jumper in the direction that it was last seen, she took to the air. Both followed the channel for hours and near the time the sun was at its highest they found the monster. It was still moving North following the channel. She was slightly happy that the huge Shark still followed the Channel and made no effort to swim anywhere else. Staying high enough, they followed it until the sun was starting to go down. "I want to check on the other Dragons at the Den, you do not have to go with me."

"I do not mind. It almost looks like the beasty is going to move on. Just like Hiccup had said it would." Eret said as he looked down at the huge dark figure in the water below.

Valka was happy about that, Hiccup had been right. He had made the right decision to wait for the Shark to move on. She was proud of him and he stuck to that decision even when those three fools had drawn it back and one of them was killed and the other lost an arm. Hiccup had been right. After checking on the other Dragons they returned to Berk to relay the good news.

Grask heard that the Shark was far away from Berk and he growled. As he went to tell his brother Grevak, he decided.

"Brother, I am not letting that thing get away, it deserves to be killed." Grask said to Grevak as the other man looked at his stump at his elbow.

"I agree, I owe it some harm." Grevak replied as he sat up. "So, what are we going to do, it will do no good to draw it back here if it is really that far away."

"We still have our boat, I think we should follow it. Pursue it and keep trying to kill it." Grask said angrily as he formed a plan. "Eventually we will find a way to kill the beast, if not soon but someday. Sorsor deserves to be avenged."

"Yes, let us pack and depart before that boy Chief returns and tries to stop us. Or talk us out of it." Grevak said standing to pick up some of his assorted weapons. Packing several large bags with all the food they had in their house. Grask also started to pack. Making several trips to their fishing boat. They had decided, they may return to Berk but not until the Shark was dead at the bottom of the sea.

Setting the course, they skimmed near the channel not daring to sail over the deep water. Neither was brave enough to tempt fate and have the beast decide to have them for dinner. Both men smiled evilly as they pursued the Shark. Someday they would have their revenge.

Gobber watched the fishing boat that held the two brothers sail out of the bay, following the channel and the Shark. He knew what they were initially up to. Shaking his head, he frowned. He knew that Grask and Grevak were fools but now they were absolute idiots. He was tempted to mount on Cuddles and force them to return, but he knew that they had set their minds on killing the Shark and no one was going to change their minds. Turning he went back inside the Hall and after winding through the numerous passed out villagers he went to one of the Casks and picked it up. Taking back to his house, he needed to get drunk.

Eret had volunteered to go with Valka earlier and now he was tempted to go on patrol with Skull Crusher if he was not tired from the long flight to find the Shark, then to the Dragon's Den and then back here to Berk. Every time he looked around him, he spotted Ruffnut watching him. He had though he was safe when she declared that first Fishlegs and then Snotlout was her suitor. Now it seemed that she had her sights set on him. Trying to stay away from the somewhat weird Viking girl he headed into his house and bolted the door. When someone knocked he froze, trying to give the impression that he had gone to bed.

"Eret, oh Eret. It is me, Ruffnut." The girl said as she knocked again. Eret silently pleaded to Odin to make her go away. Then he heard her knock again, hearing a thud. He glanced out his window and saw the drunken girl leaning against the door.

"Oh, Dragon Piss." Eret said hitting the window frame, frowning with exasperation. Inhaling loudly, he went to the door and unlatched it. As soon as he opened the door he had to catch Ruffnut as she slumped into his arms. Seeing her eyes flutter and remain closed, he carried her outside and headed for her parents' house. Stepping up to the door he knocked and Tuffnut opened the door. He too was drunk but still sober enough to look at Eret with confusion.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Tuffnut asked as he looked at his unconscious sister.

"She passed out at my door, where is her bed?" Carrying her past her brother into the house, Eret went to her bedroom and almost felt like dropping her on her bed and then retreating. As he set her down she awoke and looked him coyly.

"Care to join me, stud." Ruffnut said with drunken seductiveness as she gazed up at Eret. Then passed out again

Shaking his head, he stepped back past Tuffnut and went back home. Eret at that point believed that he was being punished by the gods for all his years on being a Dragon Trapper. Locking his door again he went to his bedroom and flopped onto this bed. Starting to laugh at what just happened.

Flying up into the high mountains, Astrid and Hiccup landed at the heated springs that bubbled out causing a small pond to form. Stripping off their clothes they sank into the water and started to fool around. After a little kissing, they were soon making love again. Afterwards as Astrid put on her clothes she wished that they had more time. It had been three days and she was starting to like just being alone with her husband. In two days, they had to return and Hiccup would once again be tasked with daily Chief duties. He also had to deal with the murderous creature that was plaguing Berk and the surrounding sea. She silently hoped that the Shark had moved on, like Hiccup had suggested that it would. The only nice thing about going back to Berk was that she would now be able to live with her husband in his house. Flying back to the Hut, she began to collect fire wood so that Hiccup could make dinner. She had suggested maybe some fish stew.

When done eating, Astrid pulled Hiccup into a long kiss. Leaning back, she expected that he would not mind having sex again. Even outside near the fire. Smiling Hiccup slid down in between her legs. She first was confused as he started to lick and suck on her sails then her inlet. Closing her eyes, she put her hands on his head and leaned back. "Oh, do not stop doing that." She moaned as he continued to lick, suck and tongue her sails and inlet. She felt herself become increasingly wet as she felt the sensation flow through her. Seeing exploding stars inside her closed eyes she moaned even louder. But she also wanted him inside her, and she could not wait. Pulling on his head. "I need your spear." She demanded as he moved up and put the spear tip into her inlet. Pumping hard in and out of her she felt the sensation again. Moaning and groaning she wrapped her legs around him crossing her ankles. He continued to pump until she kept having the sensations, then when she felt his warmness again. He flopped down into her arms and she held him tightly. Letting the sensations begin to subside.


	7. Chapter 7

The Night the Dragon's Cried: 7

Returning to Berk, Hiccup and Astride rode Toothless and Storm-fly. The Five days at the Honeymoon Hut felt short to both. As they arrived, Hiccup silently hoped that the Great Shark had finally departed. He did not want to hear that it had returned. Tiredly getting off Toothless, he patted his friends side and saw Gobber limp up towards him.

"I have good news and some bad news." Gobber stated as he looked over at Astrid. "The Good news is the Shark seems to have moved on. The bad news Grevak and Grask are gone, it is thought that they have decided to hunt it down. Another set of bad news is Merchant Arard and his crew lost their ship." Gobber then told Hiccup all the details surrounding Arard losing his ship and all his merchandise.

"We better go and find Grevak and Grask, make them see sense and come back to Berk." Hiccup said as Gobber put his hook over Hiccups arm.

"No, it is their choice. Arard would like to talk to you if you have a chance." Gobber pointed to the Guest House that sat down by the docks.

Not really wanting to do nothing but go to his house and be with Astrid, he exhaled and walked with Toothless down to the Docks. Arard had been a good trading Merchant, so Hiccup decided. "Hail Arard." Hiccup said as he approached seeing the Merchant return the gesture of a raised arm.

"Hail Hiccup. I would like to thank you and your people for saving us from the Shark. I also would like to thank you for your hospitality." Arard said as he and his three crewmembers and fellow Merchants stood before Hiccup. "We have lost everything, and do not even have a ship anymore."

"Perhaps we can help you with that. That Long Boat over there is no longer being used, with a little work it could be sea worthy. Also, if you are willing we will give you the goods on credit." Hiccup said as he pointed to the Warehouse that held half a year of wares that the village used for trading.

"That is generous, of course we will want to pay you for the Long Boat as well. Let's say one fifth each year for the next five years." Arard said, which meant for the next five years Arard would give one fifth of the goods he received from others as payment for the Long Boat and Goods that he received on Credit.

"Sounds reasonable." Hiccup replied clasping right hands with Arard as a sign of an agreement. "I would suggest that you wait until the next high tide before you depart. Give time for the Shark to be far away and for you to repair the Long Boat."

"Once again, we thank you, Chief Hiccup." Smiling Arard and his crew went to look over the beached Long Boat.

"That was really nice of you." Astrid said as she took her husband's hand, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Well Arard and his Crew have been good trading partners for years. They will reimburse us for the Goods and the Boat. In the long run, it is worth the risk." Hiccup stated watching the four men look over the older Boat.

"Let's go home." Hiccup smiled as he and Astrid walked hand in hand to what was once his house but now theirs. Outside laid piles of gifts from the Villagers and friends. Some simple items while others were hand crafted. Watching as Toothless and Storm-fly crawled into the overhang that was made larger to accommodate the two dragons. "You two behave." Hiccup said sternly hopping that the two dragons would not do a repeat of what they did a week ago. It was disturbing enough to even think about it.

Astrid felt nervous as she entered the house, it was now her home as well as Hiccup's. Exhaling she started to unpack the items that she had brought from her family home. Feeling a little excited that now she and Hiccup were married, the next step was for her to bare a child if the gods willed it. Hiccup had already assured her that she was not to become a housewife, she was a warrior and she would remain a Dragon Rider. He did not want someone to bare his children and tend his house. Which was a good thing, she could do the one but cleaning and cooking was beyond her. Smiling she thought of the last time she tried to make Sheep Stew, she could not even get Storm-fly to eat it.


End file.
